


[Podfic] Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do

by jellyfishfire



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bootlegging, Detectives, Gangsters, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: The year is 1930, Prohibition and the Depression are both in full swing, and Chicago Police Detective Steve Rogers has his hands full. There's a dead body on the banks of Lake Michigan, the entire city's legal system is corrupt, and the king gangster of the North Side, Tony Stark, has taken more than a passing interest in him.





	[Podfic] Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805427) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

> The initial 2/3rds is brought to you by Baby Jelly, performing one of her First Feats of Podfic.  
CAVEAT: it was recorded on a different mic, on a different program, in a different stage of my podficcing ability- there are computer clicks, there are bad fades. Most damning, there *is a fair-ish amount of music under speaking*, which I can totally understand is a dealbreaker for some people. I think I was going for a ~Thing, but safe to say I've been further around the podblock now and know that some ~Things aren't great for listening comprehension. But, for better or worse, I actually can't change the file, and Baby Jelly shall be immortalized, not only because I'm not really feeling like another 5 hours of re-recording, but because it's my own personal #Growth podfic. Oh bby Jelly, the places you'll go :pp
> 
> Big thanks to copperbadge for having blanket permission!! Bless you and your blanket permission statement *cries in podficcer*

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mMGR5gqH-zxfRBmK9vA9bgVeAj220kAI) (263 MB) or stream (3:11)


End file.
